Christmas With Nakamas
by Pricat
Summary: The festive season has arrived in Konoha meaning fun and chaos alng with friends and family


**A/N**

**This was something I came up with on Monday at the art program as we were doing Christmas stuff and I was talking about Naruto stuff and imagined what Christmas would be like with them, and at first it was gonna be the gang as they are in the anime, then decided to write it with thm as little kids.**

**It's December in Konoha meaning Christmas is on it's way and little Naruto and the gang are excited for this season brings fun and chaos.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Snow was falling in Konoha as it was the beginning of the festive season and a young six year old spiky blond haired blond boy in an orange fox onesie was already up and jumping on his bed knowing that school might be cancelled meaninjg playtime.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?" a voice asked seeing a man in his early twenties wearing fleece pyjamas with messy black hair with a sleeping cap on.

"Hey Iruka, look at the snow, as it's pretty but does that mean Christmas is coming?" he asked.

"Yes it does Naruto and I guess because of the snow, school's cancelled." he said making the youngster excited.

Iruka sighed knowing this would happen if it was snowing and school was cancelled because of snow seeing the boy dress in an orange jumpsuit with goggles on his head as it was his look seeing him eat ramen.

Since the Nine Tailed Fox had been sealed into the child as an infant and his father Yondaime Uzimaki had vanished, Iruka had became the boy's caretaker and wanted to make this season special for him.

He then saw the young boy leave clutching a snowboard making him sigh.

He hoped that he wouldn't get into trouble since the young Uzimaki got into trouble a lot.

Naruto then saw some of the other kids in his class running but it wasn't from him, seeing a certain red head using his chakra to demolish a snow fort making Naruto sigh.

"What's goin on Gaara and why destroy the fort?

It looked awesome since we built it but you should calm down since I thought you were trying to make friends here." he told him seeing Gaara calm down.

The red headed kid calmed down hugging him since he was his only nakama in Konoha because the other kids here and in his village Suna thought he was a bakemono, a monster which made the eight year old angry.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun and sorry for wrecking the fort because Neji and his friends were being mean to me, because I have a demon in me." he told him.

"So what about having a demon inside because you're still a kid and my nakama even if some jerks like Nwji think that?" he said making Gaara smile and saw Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura join them.

These three were their other friends along with Choji and Shikamaru.

"Christmas is coming guys and it's going to rock since it means presents, food and playing all day long!" Naruto told them making Hinata smile.

The seven year old kunichi was shy and was living with Kurenai one of the instructors of the Ninja Academy but it was good being frirends with Naruto as he protected her from jerks like her cousin Neji who was mean to everybody.

"Wanna go sledding guys, since I got a cool sled from my father before he left Konoha?" Gaara asked seeing his friends excited going to the highest hill but Neji was watching seeing Hinata with those losers seeing Kiba and Shino throwing snowballs at each other as a smirk crossed the eight year old's face.

"Let's go scare my cousin and her friends since they're sledding because it'll be fun!" he said making Kiba agree and Shino nervous because he didn't understand why Neji was mean to his cousin but Neji never explained but were folowing him.

Kurenai had a feeling they were going to cause trouble as she went after tyhem, but angry seeing Neji scaring Hinata using her chakra to scare the young boys making Naruto laugh.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei thanks for helping us deal with Neji because he and his friends are dumb but I don't understand why they're mean to Hina-chan because she's shy but cool." he said making Hinata smile shyly.

"I'm not sure Naruto but you're right about Hinata since you guys are good at helping her and I hould get back to what I was doing." she replied leving but Sakura saw Hinata blush.

"Guys it's getting cold so we should go warm up and get hot chocolate." Sasuke said makinng Gaara agree chasing each other and heading towards Naruto's house knowing Iruka was home and probably expecting them entering but Iruka smiled seeing them.

* * *

The friends were sitting in Naruto's room drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies but were talking about Christmas which was approaching and were talking about their plans but Naruto knew that Gaara was quiet because the spiky red head never really had good Christmases because the village he lived in excluded him because of the demon in him, making Naruto determined to help him find Christmas spirit.

Sasuke saw that look in the spiked blond haired boy's dark blue eyes knowing he was planning something knowing it involved Gaara making Naruto smile proudly knowing it would work aince Gaara was staying with him and Iruka for the holidays but they heard their parents calling them as Naruto saw them leave.

"Hey it's gonna be okay Gaara-kun since I'm gonna help you have the best Christmas ever, even though it's gonna be your first one." he said making Gaara smiole knowing Naruto cared about him when other kids were afraid of him.

"You think it can happen since I've never had Christmas before?" he asked seeing Naruto nod eating more cookies and getting hyper making Gaara laugh but Iruka sighed seeing him hyper and was waiting for him to calm down before getting a tree but saw Naruto get more excited hearing they were getting a tree leaving the house.

He knew this was going to the best Christmas ever.


End file.
